A contramano
by Once L
Summary: Mana ya no puede más. Quiere alejarse de todo y de todos, y Yami Bakura está dispuesto a ayudarla.


**Título**: A contramano.

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Personajes: **Mana (con la apariencia de la Maga Oscura) y Yami Bakura. Mención de Yami, Seto Kaiba, Bakura Ryou y los demás.

**Género:** Angustia, Romance, Amistad.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** AU. Shonen Ai. Algo de Seto/Yami.

**Resumen: **Mana ya no puede más. Quiere alejarse de todo y de todos, y Yami Bakura está dispuesto a ayudarla.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a _Kazuki Takahashi._

**04/01/11.**

**1. Capítulo 1- Lejos de Domino.**

En medio de la gente que iba y venía en la estación del tren, una chica de pelo rubio lloraba desconsoladamente entre los brazos de un muchacho.

- Tranquila… -le decía éste, dándole leves palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla.- Todo va a estar bien… yo haré que todo esté bien.

- ¡Pero…!

Ella se aleja un poco para verlo, limpiándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos. Él, le interrumpe y le pregunta.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- S-Sí. –asiente ella.- Ahora... sólo puedo confiar en ti, Yami Bakura.

- Bien. Entonces… vamos, Mana.

El aludido extiende su mano, llegando en ese momento a la estación el tren que va al norte de Domino, el mismo, para el que el de cabellos blancos tiene boletos.

- ¿Vienes conmigo o no?

La de ojos verdes se lo piensa por un momento. Yami Bakura, sigue con su mano extendida y tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que muchos definen como malvado, malicioso, pero ella no lo ve así.

En esos momentos su cabeza es un lío, sus pensamientos están revueltos y ya no sabe qué hacer. Su mundo se le viene encima, la aplasta y la asfixia.

Bakura Ryou, los demás, y sobre todo Yami (al pensar en él reprime un sollozo que la traiciona y libera más lágrimas contra su voluntad) le han advertido muchas veces que se aleje del _Espíritu de la Sortija del Milenio _porque según ellos, él es "malo". Pero se equivocan... lo era, ya no lo es, ha cambiado. Ella lo sabe, por eso está ahí a su lado, consolándola y dándole apoyo.

- ¿Mana? –le llama, haciéndola reaccionar.- El tren se va a…

Ya no necesita pensar en nada más, ha tomado una decisión.

Por lo que el otro no puede terminar su oración pues la chica lo toma de la mano y da un par de pasos, voltea a verlo, y con la voz entrecortada le dice.

- Vámonos… ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí. –lágrimas salen de sus ojos cuando vuelve a caminar, el espíritu se deja guiar por la mano que los une e ingresan en el vagón.

Las puertas se cierran frente a ellos, y una mano se posa sobre el hombro de ella.

- Yo nunca te voy a traición ni lastimar... siempre voy a estar contigo. –dice el alguna vez ladrón de Egipto, sintiendo como la rubia se recarga en él.

Su vista se clava en el vidrio, observando como la ciudad se va quedando atrás. Como se aleja de sus amigos, y prácticamente ha huido de Yami y Kaiba al encontrarlos… no, no quiere ni puede pensar en eso.

No más. Lo único que quiere es alejarse y sentirse a gusto y cómoda con la única persona que no le ha fallado y tampoco la ha traicionado. Quiere viajar adónde sea con Yami Bakura y olvidarse de todo, de su vida y quizá… iniciar de nuevo en otro lugar.

**.::.**

En algún momento del trayecto, Mana se ha quedado dormida. Puede que haya sido luego de sentarse en los asientos que se desocuparon en la siguiente estación, Yami Bakura no lo sabe, pero tampoco es de gran relevancia.

La rubia debe de estar muy cansada, completamente agotada. Así que mientras la observa dormir, acaricia su rostro y el suyo se relaja un poco. Ese efecto, sólo lo consigue Mana sobre su persona. Desde que la conoció, fue así.

Ha pasado poco más de un año desde entonces. En su búsqueda por fastidiar al Faraón y su hikari, y buscando un Duelo de sombras con ellos, la _Aprendiz de Magia_ en su vida pasada, saltó ante ellos, impidiendo su cometido.

Aún recuerda cómo es que se le abrazó a la parte oscura de Yugi Motou, sorprendiendo tanto a éste como a él mismo. Pese a ser la primera vez que la veía, se dio cuenta de algo importante: ella, sentía algo por el Faraón, se notaba a simple vista.

"_Interesante"._

Fue lo primero que pensó, para verse después sometido bajo su analítica mirada que lo veía de arriba abajo, como buscando algo. Al final, sonrió con una encantadora sonrisa presentándose ante él.

"_Hola. Te pareces mucho a Bakura Ryou, pero no eres él. Debes de ser su Yami, ¿cierto? Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Mana"._

Su presentación fue interrumpida ante la advertencia y el llamado de los duelistas.

"_¡Mana, cuidado!"._

"¡_Aléjate de él!". _–fue la advertencia que Yami le dio, para tomarla del brazo y alejarla de su persona en cuanto su mano se movió.

Pero ella, no lo entendía.

"_¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué, Yami?"._

Él quiso contestar su respuesta, así que invocó su Anillo Milenario que colgaba de su cuello y brillaba intensamente. Su semblante se volvió cínico y malicioso para luego reír a carcajadas.

"_Es el espíritu de un ladrón de tumbas". _–Yami contesto, protegiéndola tras de sí.-_ "Él no es como Bakura. Él es... malvado y muy peligroso"._

"_Muchas gracias por el cumplido, Faraón. Pero esta vez... tu novia te ha salvado. Sin embargo, no correrás con la misma suerte la próxima vez que nos veamos. Te mandaré al Reino de las Sombras a ti y aquellos que se interponga. ¡Recuérdalo!_

Luego de decir esto se retiró del lugar.

Poco después... volvió a encontrarse con esta chica, que se parecía tanto a la Aprendiz de Mahado en la otra vida y la amiga del Faraón. Posiblemente era su reencarnación en el presente.

"_Interesante"._

Apuntó, con una sonrisa burlona.

A partir de ahí, se presentaron muchas ocasiones en las que ambos se encontraban y ella siempre trataba de hablar con él o preguntarle cosas.

La de urbes verdes no le tenía miedo, ni medía el peligro que corría cada que se le acercaba, por lo que no hacía caso a las advertencias que el Faraón, que su propio hikari le decían sobre lo peligroso que él podría llegar a ser.

Y no se equivocaban... si bien ella no poseía ningún _Artículo del Milenio_ para defenderse o impedir que la enviara al _Reino de las Sombras_, sí tenía cierto poder y habilidad para invocar la magia y defenderse si hacia falta. Pero hasta entonces, no había sido necesario, y él como el ladrón de tumbas que había sido en su vida anterior y de la cual conservada recuerdos, no lo entendía.

No se explicaba por qué seguía permitiendo que Mana se acercara a él, y su alma siguiera sana y salva.

Poco después lo supo: la rubia le agradaba, le caía bien, y comenzaba a sentir cierto "cariño" por ella, pese a lo extraño y curioso que pudiera resultar aquello.

No le importó.

Se sentía bien con aquello, así que lo permitió.

Por lo que no era extraño que de vez en cuando acompañara a la rubia de compras o a tomar algo, y otras tantas, se enfrentara al Faraón y a sus amigos e inclusive a su _hikari_, por éste mismo motivo. Pero no se iba a alejar de ella, eso lo había decidido hace tiempo, y ahí estaba cumpliendo su palabra.

"_Yo nunca te voy a traición ni lastimar... siempre voy a estar contigo"._

Aunque estuvieran solos, en otro lugar, y contra todo el mundo.

Ahora más que nunca, Mana lo necesitaba, el idiota del Faraón le había roto el corazón con Seto Kaiba, y ellos ni siquiera estaban enterados de lo que ella había descubierto.

- Mana... despierta, hemos llegado.

Su voz la saca de sus sueños, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al verle, pero cuando se da cuenta de que siguen en el vagón y el motivo por el que están ahí, desaparecen al recordar lo ocurrido.

Todo era real.

Aquellas palabras que Yami y Seto se decía, la escena que vio al entrar en casa de los Motou, el beso. Ella, con un presente para el duelista pues por fin le iba a confesar lo que sentía. Su corazón latiendo con prisa y al mismo tiempo siendo apresado hasta dolerle el pecho, su cuerpo temblando, las lágrimas que caían de su rostro, las mil preguntas que surgían en su cabeza. Todo volvió a ella, reviviendo la trágica escena.

Sin más, el Espíritu de la Sortija la abraza y deja que lloré sobre su pecho. Por ahora, es todo lo que puede hacer por ella.

Continuará...

* * *

Porque tenía ganas de escribir sobre estos dos.

¿Comentarios? ¿Alguna opinión? Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
